Evergreen
by Miharu-mun
Summary: Sakura is taken by Akatsuki as she has something they want. But, there is something that has to happen before they can get it! Feelings run high and danger is lurking for Konoha! ItachiSakura


**Evergreen**

**Notes: **Another ItaSaku, yes! xD Well, I know it isn't the most original plot, but I really do like these kind of plots, so forgive me if you don't like them. :D

**Summary: **Sakura is taken by Akatsuki as she has something they want. But, there is _something_ that has to happen before they can get it! Feelings run high and danger is lurking for Konoha! Itachi/Sakura

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except for any OC's I put in here, if any. D

**Beta: **EbonyCreme thanks for betaing the chapter Ebony-chan:3 You're the best!!

**Chapter one**

**Bold is for Inner Sakura speaking.**

_Italics are for thoughts._

Normal writing is for…normal writing!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Her heart was pounding, her lungs were hurting, and her legs were numb. She couldn't remember how long she had been running for, but all she remembered was _she had to run._

She couldn't let them get her, even though she could hear the whisper of wind near her, signaling that they were closing in on her. She closed her eyes, andbreathing in deeply, she leaped up onto a tree, using her chakra to move faster.

The bigger of the two in pursuit of her swung at her with their large weapon, aiming for her chakra. She barely dodged, watching the smaller one; he was deadlier, the one she had to worry about most.

She remembered being asleep, and suddenly waking up from a bad dream she had had. Looking around, she could sense something…

And that's when she had seen the eyes. The eyes _Sasuke _had had. She had screamed, thinking she was going mad. Sasuke was _dead_. He had died within Orochimaru.

That left one person with those eyes…

_Uchiha Itachi._

That's when she had started running. She had somehow gotten out of her house, out of Konoha and into the forest, where she was now running for her life.

She could have fought them; she could have done _something. _But…these were two S-class criminals. She was an average 17 year-oldchuunin. She didn't stand a _chance. _

Still, she could run! But they kept getting closer and closer. Every time the shark-like man would swing at her, she'd get slower and slower. They were PLAYING with her! She growled through her harsh panting, hearing the one closer to her chuckle.

"Give up kunoichi, you can't escape us!" A dark, deep voice husked. It sent freezing shivers up and down her spine.

"I will not give up! Not until I'm too tired to stand!" Sakura yelled stubbornly. She felt her body aching though, and knew she would be at her limits very soon.

"Very well. I'll just have to knock some sense into you." a rougher, more sinister voice insisted, and that was all. Darkness had incased her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Startled, cloudy green eyes opened slowly, looking around the room. She was lying on a double bed, and quite a comfortable one at that. She went to move her head, then groaned softly in pain.

Her head was thumping; whoever had hit her over the head was going to get a tongue-lashing from her!

Slowly, she propped up the upper half of her body, so she could see the room better. There was a doorway straight across from herIt sounded like someone was boiling a kettle, too.

She got off the bed slowly, creeping out of the room and into the hallway, looking around. The walls were bland; no pictures, just normal white walls. There were two doors in front of her. One was slightly open with a little light seeping out, bathing her shadow in light, and the other was closed completely.

She could hear someone in the room with the door slightly ajar. Slowly, she opened that door, letting her eyes wander around her new surroundings.

Instantly she knew it was a kitchen. Itachi was sitting at the kitchen table, reading some scrolls while drinking what looked like coffee.

He glanced at her when she walked in, watching poker faced as she went to her kunai pouch, only to find out she didn't have it on her.

Narrowing her eyes, she glared at him. "Where are my weapons, Uchiha?" She spat, warily watching him.

He looked back at his scrolls, nonchalantly. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to leave weapons on you, kunoichi? Hm, you are an Akatsuki prisoner now. You should be thankful I gave you enough freedom to roam about on your own. But, if you make any wrong moves, I'm sure Kisame would be happy to beat you to an inch of your life, and then you can sit in a cell all night. The rats need some new company," he said matter-of-factly.

Sakura blinked. _That was like, the most I've ever heard an Uchiha speak! _

"I'm glad you understand. Now, if you wish you can go into the closed door in the hallway that is the bathroom. You've been knocked out for two days, and you could do with a wash." He waved her out, closing the door behind her.

Sakura stared at the wall, open mouthed.

…_What just happened?_

Shaking her head a little, she went into the bathroom and started to run a bath. Then she remembered what he had said. Pulling up her arm she sniffed at her armpit and moved away in disgust.

_Ew it must have been all that running I did! Hey wait…why do they want me here anyway? Are they trying to lure Naruto to their lair? _

She sighed and got into the bath, trying to relax, if even just a little. But it didn't really work, her body was tense, and there was a whole load of thoughts flying about in her head.

_Please Naruto, don't come looking for me! It's for your own good…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Tsunade bellowed, hands on her desk, nails digging into the wood.

The ANBU captain gulped. "I'm sorry Godaime-sama, but Sakura-san has been reported missing. She never went to her training, so her sensei went to her house and found signs of someone leaving unexpectedly," he said quickly.

Tsunade looked out of her window, brow furrowed. "I want search teams to go out and look for her!" She stated firmly.

"Godaime-sama, I cannot do that at the moment. Most of the ANBU are out on important missions, we can't send out a search party just yet, not with everything going on with Sound again." He murmured, bowing.

Just then, an orange and yellow ball of energy burst into the room to stand in front of Tsunade, and azure coloured eyes stared in determination at his Hokage.

"Baa-chan…please let me go out and search for Sakura-chan!" he said loudly, lips set in a grim line.

Tsunade shook her head. "We do not know who could have taken her. We don't even know why she was taken. But if it is a group like Akatsuki then that would be bad for you. And stop calling me that, gaki!" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her large bust.

Naruto banged his hand against her desk. "NO! I don't care about Akatsuki; Sakura-chan is all that I have left, after…after…" He trailed off, eyes suddenly saddened.

"I can't lose her," he said softly, head down.

Tsunade's expression softened. She knew how close those two had gotten over the years. Plus, she hated to see Naruto sad.

But she just _couldn't _let him go. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but if I let you go it will endanger you. Besides, Konoha needs you," she said in a tone that forced Naruto not to argue.

He walked out slowly, stopping when the door slammed behind him. "Sorry baa-chan, but I gotta go get Sakura." He closed his eyes, fists clenched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was currently sitting on the bed, bored out of her mind, watching the snow fall heavily out of the window. She loved snow; it was so beautiful. She loved Christmas time too. Everyone was in high spirits, having snow fights, eating roasted nuts and having hot chocolate before bed.

Sighing, she looked down at her clothing. Apparently, she was to wear Akatsuki uniform. Though instead of the baggy trousers the men wore, she wore a mid thigh skirt, with spandex shorts underneath, with, of course, Akatsuki clouds all over it. Also, she wore a black bra under the fishnet top.

It was quite revealing, in a not so revealing way…

**Shut up, baka! Your old uniform was pretty damn bad! Besides, you wanna seduce Mr. Sexy Uchiha don't you!?**

Sakura's inner voice cheered, while Sakura looked horrified. _I do not! He's a bastard; look what he did to Sasuke! And he's kidnapped me, took me away from my home!_

Before her inner self could argue back, Itachi was in the room, telling her to get up. Startled, she got up slowly, putting her cloak on.

"Here are some rice balls. You must be hungry." Itachi said emotionlessly, handing her the rice balls. She took them gratefully, nodding her head.

"We are going to head for the main base of Akatsuki. The leader wants to see you." He added, walking out of the little house, making sure Sakura followed.

"Why does he want to see me? You still haven't given me an answer about why I am here! And if it's to lure Naruto out of Konoha to come find me, so then you can get the Kyuubi, well…it isn't going to happen! Tsunade-sama would never allow Naruto to leave Konoha!" She said strongly, steely jade eyes staring right into Itachi's deadly ones.

He turned completely to look at the, if she could be called this, brave girl. Slowly, he moved over to her, so close that his lips lightly touched her ear when he leaned forward to whisper. "You'll know soon why you are here, but also, you and I know very well that Naruto would not obey Tsunade-sama if you went missing. He would go after you straight away. My guess is he is probably out of Konoha by now, with a couple of his little friends," he whispered sensually, sighing against her ear, making her shiver.

Sakura stepped away from him stiffly, lips pursed. "Fuck you, you silly bastard! Naruto _won't _come, and if he does, you won't kill him! You'll have to kill me first!" She yelledout.

Itachi chuckled. "That can be arranged," he muttered casually, before continuing their long journey. "Come."

Sakura's right eye twitched; how he dare speak to her like she was some kind of dog! "Jerk," she grumbled, slowly trudging after the cold bastard.

By the time they stopped for the night, Sakura was sweating, and just a little bit stinky. She hadn't been on a mission in a long time where they walked so much…it was quite refreshing to her.

She smiled sadly, remembering the days with her, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. They were odd, but fun.

Itachi watched her silently, not showing an ounce of emotion. "I'm going to get some wood for the fire; you should take a bath in the river to your right. And if you try to run away, then you will be punished," he stated, vanishing in the thick forest.

Sakura snorted. "Punished my ass," she mumbled, moving to the way he had said the stream was.

Once she got there, she let her eyes travel down to where the stream would take her. _Hmm. Well, by the way it's going, I could make my way to Konoha…_

She smirked. Itachi wouldn't notice if she took a little trip! Quickly, she jumped into the water, letting the tide take her to the end of the forest. Her heart was thumping, her teeth were chattering. The water was real cold, but she couldn't make her chakra too obvious, so she couldn't warm herself up.

Once she was out of the forest, she got out of the water. But that was about an hour or so later, so she was pretty damn cold. She took off her top, knowing that would help a little. The clothes were pretty soaked.

"The things I do for me and Konoha!" She said to herself, jade eyes rolling. "Right now…where am I…oh there's a village down there. I'll go there!" she muttered brightly, strolling down the hill.

"Where do you think _you _are going, kunoichi?" a very familiar, dark voice said, right against her ear. She squeaked, jumping. He was so close to her, she could feel his body heat against her back.

Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly open. _Oh…shit! _

A slow, deliberate smirk met Itachi's lips. "Punishment time," He murmured darkly in her ear, hands settling on her bare shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Ah well yes…Um it was pretty crappy! Sorry, I kind of rushed it…" please read and review! Hehehe

Note to beta again: Oooh thank you so much! It was great! DDD


End file.
